


Of Another Man's Guitar

by peapotmaster



Category: American Dad, Daria - Fandom, Family Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peapotmaster/pseuds/peapotmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a incident at a Founder's day parade, Meg Griffin is sent to Lawndale's Okay to Cry Corral to control her anger issues.  Meanwhile, a popular rock star's guitar is stolen, as Quagmire has the hots for Irma of TMNT.  The cast of Daria and American Dad guest star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OF ANOTHER MAN’S GUITAR

A Daria/Family Guy/American Dad Crossover  
Written by Patrick Moore

 

NOTE: This story takes place a few weeks after the Family Guy episode “And Then There Were Fewer” and “I’m Joyce Kidney.”

(We open with the usual Daria opening, as we soon cut to the opening to Family Guy. We now see the words “Of Another Man’s Guitar” on the screen.)

(We soon hear voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson doing the disclaimer from the first episode of Clerks: The Animated Series)

ACT ONE

(We open at the Hard Rock Café in New York at midnight, as we see some dark figures break in the café. We see some famous memorabilia from popular rock stars, and then we cut to a guitar.)  
CROOK 1: Dude, found it!  
CROOK 2: Good, now let’s get out of here!  
(We see them take the guitar, as they run off into the night.)  
(Cut to Quahog, Rode Island, as we see reporters Tom Tucker and Joyce Kidney in front on some parade floats.)  
TOM TUCKER: Welcome to the Quahog Founders Day Parade. I’m Tom Tucker.

JOYCE KIDNEY: And I’m Joyce Kidney. Tom, this is my first Quahog parade. What can we expect on this great day?  
TOM TUCKER: Well, Joyce, we got a lot of floats, a bimbo for a town queen, and a grand marshal who no one gives a…  
JOYCE KIDNEY: Tom, that grand marshal is Chuck Norris.  
TOM TUCKER: He’s still around?  
JOYCE KIDNEY: Yes.  
TOM TUCKER: What happened to James Woods?  
JOYCE KIDNEY: He was murdered by your former partner, Diane Simmons a few weeks ago.  
TOM TUCKER: Who’s Dianne Simmons?  
(Joyce sighs, as we cut to the Griffin family outside their house sitting in lawn chairs.)  
LOIS: Isn’t this great, Peter? Seeing the floats up close and seeing Chuck Norris as the grand marshal.  
PETER: He’s still around?  
(Lois nods.)  
PETER: Crud, I wanted Weird Al.  
(Meg spots Connie DeMico on a float dressed as a Queen.)  
MEG: Why is Connie get to be queen every year?  
CHRIS: Maybe she…  
LOIS: Don’t think about it, Chris. That snot is going to pay.  
(Connie sees Meg, as she gives her the finger that is blurred out by the censors.)  
MEG: That witch!!!  
(Meg runs up to Connie and beats the tar out of her.)  
LOIS: Holy crap! Meg’s gone gangster again!  
PETER: That’s my line, Lois.  
LOIS: Sorry, Peter, but look at Meg slapping some snot out of that rich brat.  
(Lois and Peter take off their shirts to show black NWO shirts, as we hear the NWO theme play in the background.)  
CHRIS: ECW! ECW! ECW!  
(Scene changes to City Hall where the Griffins are in the offices of Mayor Adam West. West is seen coming out of the bathroom.)  
MAYOR WEST: I can’t believe what just happened today.  
LOIS: We’re sorry, Mayor West, it’s just that Meg…  
MAYOR WEST: I was talking about Chuck Norris is still alive after that cameo in Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. I loved that Ben Stiller movie.  
(Peter shutters.)  
MAYOR WEST: I’ve decided to send Meg to a better place, until she can control her anger issues.  
PETER: Pee Wee’s Playhouse?  
LOIS: Be serious, Peter.  
MAYOR WEST: I have an old friend who can help Meg for a week in a town called Lawndale. By the time he gets done with Meg, she’ll be a better person.  
MEG: Mayor West, I’m fine.  
MAYOR WEST: You should have thought of that before attacking Miss DeMico, young lady.  
LOIS: Don’t worry, Honey, you’ll be fine.  
PETER: While you’re gone, I’ll find your replacement of loser female cartoon characters that haven’t been doing much.  
MEG AND LOIS: What?!  
PETER: Nothing.  
(Cut to various female cartoon characters in line at the Griffin house where Stewie and Brian are looking at their quest for Meg’s replacement.)  
BRIAN: Next!  
(We see Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo walk in. Velma is in her 2011 animation style from the current series.)  
VELMA: I’m here for the Meg job.  
STEWIE: Here’s your script, and Quagmire will be playing the role of Peter.  
QUAGMIRE: You know I don’t do kids very well.  
BRIAN: Quagmire, just read the lines.  
VELMA: Jinkies, Dad, it’s the Creeper!  
BRIAN: Cut! Jinkies??? Meg doesn’t say Jinkies.  
VELMA: The word fits me. Deal with it.  
STEWIE: (To Brian.) This Velma sounds like that fat chick from the Facts of Life, when George Clooney didn’t stink. (To Velma.) Thank you, and don’t come again.  
(Velma leaves, as we see Irma from TMNT walk in.)  
IRMA: (Looks at Quagmire.) Hello, Nurse.  
QUAGMIRE: Did this babe just do an Animaniacs reference at me?  
BRIAN: Yep.  
QUAGMIRE: Gigity! Gigity!  
(Quagmire locks lips with Irma, with Brain and Stewie in shock.)  
STEWIE: (To Camera.) This is going to be a long episode. (Gives us the TV remote.) Change it to Phineas and Ferb, or some awful Disney Channel show that isn’t as bad as Hannah Montana.  
(Cut to a black van driving on the highway, as we see inside Todd from Beavis and Butt-Head holding the stolen guitar from the beginning of the episode.)

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

ACT 2

(As we return from break, its a few days later since Meg was sent to the OK to Cry Corral. Peter and Lois are in the front room watching TV.)  
TV ANNOUNCER: And now back to “Ugly Betty…and Veronica.”  
(We see Betty Copper in the Ugly Betty role and Veronica Lodge in the role played by Vanessa Williams.)  
BETTY: Miss Lodge, I need this job. The truth is I’m in love with a certain carrot top male.  
VERONICA: Me too, but you’ll never get your hands on my Archiekins.  
(Cut to Peter and Lois.)  
LOIS: TV sure has gone downhill lately.  
PETER: Why can’t Archie finally chose between the blond and the rich brat after seventy years of torment? Look at Spider-Man and Mary Jane relationship?  
(Cut scene to Spider-Man and Mary Jane signing their marriage to the Devil.)  
DEVIL: Now that I have your marriage, Spider-Man, your third movie wouldn’t exist.  
SPIDER-MAN: Thank goodness. I didn’t want to pull a Batman and Robin.  
DEVIL: Plus, I give you Spider-Nipples on your costume.  
SPIDER-MAN: Blast it!  
(Cut to Brian walking in on Peter and Lois.)  
BRIAN: Did we get any report on Meg yet?  
LOIS: It’s been a few days; maybe we should check on her.  
PETER: She’s fine, Lois. What’s the worst than could happen?  
(Cut to Meg escaping from OK to Cry Corral, that’s really an insane asylum. Meg runs fast, as a pack of guard dogs’ bark at her. As she continues to run, she slips into some mud.)  
GUARD: Get them Predators out here!  
(We see a couple of Predators from the movie series appear, as they look for Meg.)  
PREDATOR: You know we can see them when they’re covered in mud, right?  
GUARD: Shut up.  
(We now see the warden, and it’s Sybil Danning in her role from the B flick “Reformed School Girls.”)  
WARDEN: This is the last time I have Predators as hunters for prisoners. I’ll find you, you little witch.  
(Meg gets up, as she drags herself into the street. We see a car head towards Meg, but stops.)  
FEMALE VOICE: Get in.  
MEG: Thanks.  
(The camera turns to see Daria Morgendorffer at the wheel, as the crowd cheers.)  
DARIA: What was that?  
MEG: You’ll get use to it. My name is Meg Griffin.  
DARIA: Don’t tell me you’re related to Sandi Griffin of the Fashion Fiends.  
MEG: Who’s Sandi?  
DARIA: Close enough. What happened to you?  
MEG: I just escaped from a mental hospital, thanks to my idiot mayor back in Quahog.  
DARIA: Look, Meg, I think you should come back to my house. Mom said I needed more friends.  
MEG: You must be unpopular then?  
DARIA: I hate to do this, but when we get to my house, you’re my pen pal from Highland, TX.  
MEG: Why Highland?  
DARIA: Just a hunch.  
(We now cut to Quahog, as we see the Griffins and other people at a yard sale. One booth says “Old Comics from Surprise Guest Star,” as we see Louis Lane/Comic Book Guy from the Simpsons selling Bongo Comics and Futurama stuff. Two armed guards are seen taking him away.)  
COMIC BOOK GUY: What did I do?  
GUARD 1: Selling Simpsons stuff on Family Guy.  
GUARD 2: You know how Mr. McFarlene thinks about having Simpsons stuff on his shows.  
COMIC BOOK GUY: Worse cameo ever.  
(Peter and Lois walk towards a booth with famous Hollywood items, as we see Todd and his goons are setting up their booth.)  
PETER: Holy crap, Lois! Is that what I think it is?  
LOIS: It sure is, Peter. It’s an Emmy for Susan Lucci.  
PETER: I’m talking about Gene Simmons’ autographed guitar. That must have been a steal.  
TODD: It sure is, tubby. I had this in my collection for years.  
PETER: How much for it?  
TODD: One million dollars.  
PETER: I should have told you my wife here did KISS years ago.  
TODD: She what?!  
PETER: She did KISS.  
TODD: If that lovely lady did KISS, then I give you the guitar for $600.  
PETER: Freaking Sweet!!! (Peter takes out his checkbook, but we see the name Carter Pewterschmit on the check.)  
TODD: Nice doing business with you.  
(Peter and Lois leave with the guitar.)  
THUG 1: Todd, you know you just gave away our meal ticket?  
TODD: We just make 600 big ones, thanks to that idiot’s wife doing KISS. That Carter Pewterschmit is the biggest sucker we ever seen.  
THUG 2: Todd, that wasn’t Carter Pewterschmit. (He shows Todd a picture of the real Carter.)  
TODD: Who cares? We’re rich, boys.  
(We now see Stan Smith with Avery Bullock come in.)  
STAN SMITH: Hello, boys. Remember us?  
TODD: You!  
AVERY BULLOCK: I thought we told you goons to stop selling illegal merchandise in yard sales.  
TODD: We’re not doing that anymore, Sir. This stuff is all from our collection.  
STAN: Someone broke into the Hard Rock Café a week ago and stole Gene Simmons’ guitar.  
TODD: Wasn’t us, dudes.  
AVERY: We’ll be watching you goons closely.  
(Avery and Stan leave.)  
(Cut to the Morgendorffer house in Lawndale, as we see Quinn enter her room to see Daria and Meg trying out clothes.)  
QUINN: It’s about time you got some fashion sense, Daria. Who’s you loser friend?  
DARIA: Quinn, we just broke into your room to try out you clothes. Aren’t you shocked?  
QUINN: Wait a minute, what are you doing in my room?  
DARIA: Quinn, this is my long lost twin sister, Meg. She’ll be staying with us for a while, or until Mom and Dad find out from the bank statement.  
QUINN: Bank statement?  
MEG: Those clothes you bought from the mall, that Mom told you couldn’t have.  
QUINN: Daria has a twin sister? I got to get some fresh air.  
(Quinn leaves, as Daria and Meg smirk are each other.)

To Be Continued…


End file.
